


Some Underworld Spy, Or The Wife Of A Close Friend

by shessocold



Series: The Circus [5]
Category: Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011), Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy - All Media Types, Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy - John Le Carré
Genre: Bath Sex, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Phone Sex, Smoking, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24078151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shessocold/pseuds/shessocold
Summary: Ann loves to hear Bill say her name.
Relationships: Bill Haydon/Ann Smiley
Series: The Circus [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1526774
Comments: 9
Kudos: 53





	Some Underworld Spy, Or The Wife Of A Close Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LuminousGloom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminousGloom/gifts).



It’s the way Bill calls her by her name, mostly.

Ann loves that. He never feels the need to come up with pet names, never resorts to calling her darling or dearest or even just Annie. Ann, and that’s that, onwards to what he really has to say, be it a matter of the utmost importance or just some wry little observation. It makes her smile every time she hears him say it, especially when it’s on the phone, like now, and she doesn’t feel the need to hide her endearment. 

“So, Ann,” he repeats, and then there’s a pause filled with the small, crisp sound of his cigarette being lit and his leisurely exhale. “Anything exciting to report?” 

“Nothing much,” says Ann, now sort of wishing she hadn’t left her own cigarettes on the nightstand. “I’m taking a bath, trying to physically soak away the depressing vacuity of the film I saw earlier.” 

Bill laughs. He has a wonderful laugh, clear and infectious. Ann grins. 

“That bad, huh?” says Bill. “I wish I had come with, I would have shielded you from the worst of it.” 

“Valiantly.” 

“It goes without saying,” says Bill, and he takes a drag. Ann can perfectly picture the way his lips would be closing around his cigarette, she discovers, especially if she closes her eyes. 

“Where are you?” she finds herself asking, suddenly overcome with the need to fill in the rest of the scene. “Home?” 

“Home, yes,” says Bill, and if he’s annoyed by her prying he doesn’t show it in the slightest. “Drawing room. Green armchair. Lights off, except for that appalling jade lamp I got from Mother, do you know which one I’m talking about? Dreadful little thing, I should get rid of it.” 

Bill’s tone is now one of dry amusement. Once more, Ann finds herself grinning along with him. 

“Say, what are you wearing?” she asks, in her most convincing attempt at lewdness. “Torn and ripped Regency-era shirt and nothing else, I hope.” 

One long, slow exhale, and then a rustling sound that could mean he’s reached for the ashtray. 

“I’m fully dressed, I’m afraid,” he informs her. “Shoes and everything.” 

“Were you really done smoking?” 

Bill laughs quietly. Ann was right about the ashtray, then. 

“Were you timing me?” 

“I was wondering what might have prompted you to waste half a cigarette so frivolously, that’s all,” she says, in tones of coquettish innocence, propping her foamy feet on the rim of the tub. 

“I thought I might need a free hand,” says Bill, his tone perfectly casual. 

“Goodness, what for?” 

“No particular reason,” says Bill, his belt buckle jangling as he undoes it. Ann listens to the sound of Bill’s trousers being unzipped and imagines his fingers closing around his beautiful cock. The thought is enough to draw a small moan out of her. Bill chuckles under his breath. 

“That was a very compelling sound you just made, Ann,” he says, his voice warm and low. 

“Glad to hear you say that,” says Ann, listening as hard as she can to the patterns of his breathing. She can see him as clearly as if he were right in front of her, watching her, stroking himself. The idea makes her nipples harden in spite of the warmth of the bath. “Really glad.” 

“Next time I see you,” promises Bill hotly, “I’ll give you something to really be glad about.” 

“Will you?” says Ann, her free hand slipping under the surface of the water. 

“I’ll fuck you harder than you’ve ever been fucked,” pants Bill, his mouth pressed against the receiver. “Up against the wall. God, Ann, I’ll make you scream.” 

It’s shocking, and thrilling, and wonderful, to hear Bill talk like that — to hear him lose control, he who’s usually so cool and collected — to know that he’s human, after all, with blood that runs as hot as anybody else’s, and that it’s _her_ , specifically, that he wants to… 

“Fuck. Oh, God. Oh, _Jesus_.” 

Ann’s eyebrows shoot up. 

“Bill?” she inquires, grinning into the phone. “Are you all right?” 

Bill clears his throat. 

“I got a bit carried away, it appears,” he says, with a highly disarming hint of sheepishness. “How inconsiderate of me. It’s just that once I stopped and really thought about what I was saying, well... ” 

“Don’t worry,” says Ann, more flattered than she’s felt in years. Darling Bill — she’d give an arm and a leg to be able to kiss him right now. “I hadn’t even, well, started. It’s all right.” 

“You hadn’t? Ann, but you must,” says Bill, eagerly, his voice still tinged with longing. “I can’t think of a greater sin than you being left unsatisfied. Let me hear you do it, please.” 

“Well, if you insist,” says Ann, delighted, and she obliges.

**Author's Note:**

> It's May, so why not.


End file.
